A Redish Life
by Starlightchick
Summary: What about Red? A girl who wants a family. A girl with a past that's well... Crazy. 14 year old Red lives with the Grimms and want to befriend one untrusting girl. The girl who hates her. What happens on her twisted journey?  Bad at summeries sorry.
1. Movie

**Readers: I am giving Puckabrina a break, besides I love Red! **

**A Red-ish Life.**

**Chapter One- The Movie**

I'm Red. You may know me as Little Red Ridding Hood.

A girl, who encountered the Big Bad Wolf.

The girl who is your favorite bedtime story.

The girl with no real happily ever after.

The girl who was announced crazy in the most twist, turned-upside-down town in the country.

I was cured by a magical kazoo and well yeah, that makes me sound even more crazed.

I live with the Grimms, people who are wanted dead by most fairy tales. And I want more than anything is to have a family.

This is MY tale of how my life is with one girl who never really trusts me.

Her name is Sabrina Grimm, the girl I look up to. No I don't look up to Granny, definitely not Puck, or Daphne.

I won't look up to Snow White or the princess down the street.

Not the fairy that owns the old bike shop.

I look up to the girl who hates me, or seems to hate me. Don't know why or how, but she just does. I am now a Grimm and my life officially crazed and abnormal.

And I love it!

"Oh my gosh Red!" Daphne said with glee. I just rolled my eyes. Sure, Daphne was my best friend, sister, but she can get girly and annoying. We're 14 and Daphne has just gotten asked by the hottest boy in my grade, James.

She slipped on a green tee, hooked the brown belt that went around her stomach and yanked on her brown flats. Her hair was down in pigtails and she was smiling like an idiot.

See we share a room, Sabrina gets her own. And now I know how it feels to have Daphne.

She can be super fun, don't get me wrong, but she can be a girly girl.

There was a knock on the door and Sabrina walked in. She was 17 and always looked great.

She was in an aqua blue, elbow length tee shirt, dark blue jeans and black converse. Her long blonde hair was down. She never really wore it up. She had a black hat on.

"Hey," She said. I waved but kept my eyes down. She hasn't gotten over the whole me crazy and tried to kill her time.

Daphne told me she can hold grudges to the ends of the earth. That's probably going to happen to me.

Sabrina walked over and pulled out Daphne's hair ties. Her dark hair fell to her shoulders.

"Hey!" Daphne yelled.

"You look better now. Hot." Sabrina said.

Daphne glared at her. "Whatever."

The doorbell rang and Daphne sprinted down the stairs. She was going to the midnight viewing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One with James.

"Bye, Granny. I won't be back till like 3!"

Than the front door slammed shut and I was alone with Sabrina. She sat on Daphne's bed and stared at me. I felt so self conscious.

I was in baggy gray sweats, a holey black tee shirt and my hair was down on my shoulders. I looked down at the ground not daring to say a word.

"Get dressed." Sabrina ordered. I just stood there my feet nailed to the floor. And besides where would I go? It's 11: 30 in the night!

"Why?" I finally managed.

"Duh! I'm not going to take you to Harry Potter like that!"

I finally looked up. I had a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Granny told me to take you to Harry Potter. She got these tickets weeks ago. And guess what? They're in the same theater as Daphne, so we can spy."

I looked at her, "Really?"

She held out two tickets. "You got five minutes; I'll be in my car."

Than she left, just like that. I stood there for a second than ran to the closet.

I pulled out a black tee and my black leather jacket, blue jeans and black boots. I yanked off my clothes and threw the other ones on. I pulled on the boots and ran to the full length mirror.

I looked at my self and grabbed the brush by the table beside the mirror. I yanked it through my hair. Soon it was smooth. I pulled on my black cabbie hat on.

It was my favorite hat and I usually wore it with my leather jacket.

I grabbed my phone and slid it in my pocket and ran out.

"See ya!" I called and ran out to Sabrina's silver Honda. I got in the passenger's side. As soon as my seat belt clicked we were driving.

"A little Goth don't you think" Sabrina asked.

Yeah I guess my outfit is Goth.

"Yeah, I guess. I just threw it on."

Sabrina touched the rim of my hat. "At least you got taste."

I smiled.

"Yeah, but what happened to the red thing?"

Oh yeah, I have nothing red on me. Nope, it felt different and I like it.

"I got over that." I said.

"Cool, hey you mind if we play some music?" She asked.

I shook my head. She turned on the radio and 'Citizen Solider' by 3 Doors Down, was playing. My favorite song, ever.

I tapped my finger against the door of the car to the beat. Sabrina smiled over at me. "You like?"

Yeah I do! It's my favorite song EVER!

"Yeah, it's my favorite song." I said.

Sabrina nodded as if she approved which she probably did, I mean, you hear this song blast through her speakers at 3 am.

It's funny in the mornings to hear Canis and Granny bang on the door and yell at her to turn it down, she doesn't. She ignores it and listens.

Granny has threatened to take the lock off her door, take away her car and no music and grounded to her room for a month. She's done it once and Sabrina went Rebel that whole time.

Granny said if she heard music going at all through Sabrina's speakers it would last longer. She played it twice as loud and long, she barricaded the door and the music played.

Long story short: It lasted a week till Granny gave in and let her have her stuff back.

We listened to the song in silence. Next the Radio played 'Cooler than Me' another one of my favorites. Apparently Sabrina's too.

Soon we pulled into the parking lot of the theater and we saw people dressed up as well as Harry Potter people.

"Weirdoes." Sabrina muttered and we got out.

10 minutes till the theater opens the show room for the movie. On the way inside Sabrina said we'd stay out of the line and won't go to it till they opened the doors that was Daphne wouldn't see.

It was a pretty awesome plan.

**Sorry Puckabrina lovers but we do need to hear from Red =) Comment!**


	2. Don't Look

**Readers: Hello! Also, if you like Harry Potter and haven't seen the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One, I have tried to not give away too much. Mostly the common things. Also I am changing the date for the premier. It won't be November 21, sorry. Okay, story. **

**Chapter 2- Don't look!**

**Date-Somewhere near the end of School. May 29th, that's sounds good... I guess**

As we sat in the best seats in the house. Not the movie ones, we had pretty awesome ones too, (since they were assigned and crap).

But no, Sabrina and I have perfect view of Daphne and James.

"Sabrina what if we get caught?" I asked. We were 5 rows up.

"We won't _Jade_." Sabrina said.

"Use the code names got it?" Sabrina whispered, it was so quite I could barely hear her in the packed theater.

I sighed, and watched the previews.

One was about this movie 'Red Ridding Hood' Copy my name will they?

I can deal with the spoofs and the alternate versions, but this? Really?

I mean the wolf is a wolf, duh. Not a human and I really don't think it is about a 16-18 year old girl.

Yeah-no.

It is about a 8 year old girl and she is a victim, so is the wolf. The wolf is Canis and so I…

Grrr…

"Jade, I can sense your negative energy." Sabrina whispered.

"Sorry, Jasmine." I said.

Please get to the movie. Soon the movie started.

Durning the movie, lots of people in the theater screamed and jumped.

I've seen scarier.

I would laugh in my head and Sabrina was really just watching Daphne.

I mean who wouldn't? I was so close to laughing loudly, when she almost flipped over the seat as the snake, Nagaina... I think, jumped out. It was really funny.

And I have to say the movie was really good. I mean, It's the funniest out of the 7.

So yeah.

As soon as the lights brightened up. We didn't expect it. For one, don't movie lights not just flick on? And two, Daphne was turning around.

"Heck," Sabrina cursed. We couldn't move because we were in the middle, we were sitting ducks.

"Don't look. Don't look." I pleaded. Daphne turned and her eyes got wide.

Abort! Abort!

Abandon ship!

Cover blow.

Mission incomplete.

Shoot.

Sabrina just smirked at Daphne.

"Hi, sister! Like the movie?" She yelled at Daphne.

James turned and Daphne forced a pretty good fake smile. "Yeah, loved it! How 'bout you?"

"Red and I loved it." Daphne's eyes turned to me. I don't think she noticed me.

I have that effect of blending with the shadows. Sometimes I would like to be noticed, but not this time.

Daphne had a smile but her eyes were like daggers.

"Hi, Red. Didn't notice you there."

I wanted to say, 'Yeah, no one does.' Or something cool. But I just shrugged and walked forward.

Daphne and James disappeared in the crowd. Sabrina pulled me to one of the other exits. The ones that lead right outside.

"Crap, wish we had seats a row up or 2." She pushed the door open and we ran to the car. I was betting Daphne was waiting by the doors. Telling James she had to ask us something. She would wait there for 5 minutes than leave.

We had a 5 minutes head start. As soon as we were both in the car, Sabrina backed out, and drove away. She was going over plans or something under her breath.

Music played and well, you could cut the tension with a knife.

'Misery' was playing by Maroon 5. It was an ok song, the problem was it got stuck in your head. Soon Sabrina and I were tapping to the beat.

As we pulled into the driveway I hoped out and ran inside.

Granny and Mr. Canis were asleep, but I really didn't care. I changed quickly and I walked out of the room. I bumped into Puck and Sabrina. They were walking in the hall. We fell to the ground.

"Heck!" Sabrina cursed. "Red, what the…"

"Sabrina, shut up!" Daphne yelled coming up the stairs.

"Marshmallow, you return!" Puck said, jokingly. I rolled my eyes. I am so glad it is dark.

Daphne looked pissed.

Scary pissed.

She opened the door and slammed it shut. The lock clicked and I sighed. Locked out, I was ready to hit someone. But I didn't.

"What did you do to get Marshmallow so mad?" Puck asked. Sabrina explained and Puck, from what I can tell, understood.

I sighed, got up and walked down the stairs. I get the couch tonight. I heard Sabrina's and Puck's door shut and I was alone.

In the dark.

I walked past the couch and to a small crack in the wall. I pulled the wood back and a board about arms length popped out. I got on my knees and click the switch inside.

Jake helped me build this, while the girls, Granny and Puck were on a case.

We did it in secret. My own place.

I crawled into the small room and pulled the board into place, it looks like there is nothing here. I crawled to this small mat. Blankets and pillow lay on it.

I grabbed the flashlight beside it and turned it on, turned out the light and crawled into the small bed.

My legs had a good foot from the door.

I yawned and fell fast asleep.

**Sorry if this sounds far fetch… Comment Please**

**-SLChick**


	3. Breakfast

**Chapter 3- Breakfast**

I yawned and got up, crawled out and put the board in place. 5:30, no one would dare get up on a Saturday.

I stumbled, (groggy, from lack of sleep on a bed.) I grabbed my book on the coffee table and say on the couch. Feet over the edge, I got to my spot.

I am reading, _Hunted, _A House of the Night book. Book 5 to be corrected. I was barely in, sadly. I've read a lot of books (none that deal with my former Everafter comrades) Like;

_Wicked Lovely, _Melissa Marr_  
Harry Potter, _J.K. Rowling_  
Gallagher Girls, _Ally Carter_  
Heist Society, _Ally Carter_  
Inkheart  
Eragon  
The Hunger Games…_

Great, I'm thinking about all the books I've read.

(I mean really? I know I'm boring, but not _that_ boring)

I put the book down. No way can I focus on Zoey's screwed up life. (Poor Vamp.) I mean, I would love to read about how cursed she is in love. (oh Zoey…) Great, I'm doing it.

AGAIN!

I let out a sigh and walked over to one of the very tall, very larger, stack of books.

_101 things to do if you end up in Oz, A Troll's Secret Life, A Thousand and More Wicked Witches, Magical Curses, Spells, and Jinxes, a MUST know!, _ect.

I pulled out one of the very, VERY few normal books.

_Breakfast for 2 and More! A book of recipes for Breakfast!_

Seriously? This book has a stupid title. First, you can say '_Breakfast for All!' _Or something stupid like that. Second, I know it's a book about breakfast. It says that on the cover. What idiot wouldn't know that?

My thoughts thought of Puck. Could he really be that dumb? I shook my head. If I knew that, I'd be rich.

I walked into the kitchen and flipped to the back. I looked down the index till I found…

French toast!

Easy enough. I flipped to the page and read down the ingredients. I walked to the fridge and looked inside.

Weird, abnormal, freakish…

We had absolutely NOTHING normal! I sighed, and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and copied the list. I shoved it in my pocket, grabbed my wallet, (it's hiding in the fourth cupboard, back behind the purple sugar.)

I grabbed the keys off the hook, walked to the living room, pulled on my shoes and walked to the car.

I got in and started it. There was a loud pop, and smoke came out.

STUPID CAR!

I pulled the lever into reverse and backed out.

Yeah, I'm 14, yeah I don't have a licenses, but I was alive when cars came out. I know how the stupid things work, (maybe from Jake, but I can't say.)

I drove down the street to the nearest store, sadly Wal-Mart.

(Did you know Wal-Mart is going to take over the world? And yes that also makes me sound crazy.)

I was probably waking up the whole, stupid, tiny town, (Yes that makes me sound like Sabrina, but really? I've lived in this down for AGES!)

I looked through my mirrors and saw… "Shoot!" I cursed.

I pulled to the side of the road. Crap.

Cop.

Crap, again.

This car probably brought a lot of attention. Granny decided she HAD to keep it. I could have taken Puck's, but it's a mess, as usual. Jake lives with his wife Briar, (after a certain wish with a certain fairy.) And Sabrina's…

Did I want to face the wrath of Sabrina Grimm?

Heck no!

I looked out my side mirrors, and sighed in relief. It was Hamstead. He came back, (I really don't know why. If I got out I'd NEVER come back. Yep, oh sweet faraway thoughts.) He came to the window, which I had rolled down.

"Relda Grimm, this car is a complete…"

He looked up at me.

"Red?" He said, bewildered.

I nodded.

"You aren't old enough to drive?" It sounded like a question so I shook my head.

"I'm going to have to tell…"

"NO!" I yelled. My voice surprised me.

Me!

Shy, scared, talks to herself, Red

. Hamstead looked just as bewildered.

"Please don't. No one was up." I said pleadingly.

"I don't know…"

I looked at him.

"Fine, but no more driving."

I nodded. He tipped his cap and I drove off. Get to Wal-Mart.

As I walked into the stupid store, people gave me weird looks. I looked down at myself, CRAP! I was in black PJ bottoms, and I black tee shirt. I probably had bed head.

Yep, life just LOVES me.

I kept walking, grabbing the stuff as quickly as possible. I checked out and drove back.

Pissed.

My life sucked. Today was… Well it wasn't an 'I'm the best; 'Cause today is rocking!'

I pulled into the drive way and hurried in. No one was up. 6:15, Granny would wake everyone up and 6:45, she really doesn't care if it is a Saturday. And well… I got to work.

At 6:45 I heard Granny hollering and doors opening. I smiled, victorious. I had made a normal breakfast. I hadn't just done French toast, but there was bacon, orange juice, and regular Maple syrup.

Grannies walked into the kitchen and stared at the table, were my food laid.

"Red, dear, did you make this?" She asked.

"Yes, Granny." I smiled. She smiled back.

Next to walk in was Puck, followed by Sabrina and Daphne. They sat down at the table and stared at my food, as if it was poison.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sadness and worry filled my voice.

Did they hate the surprise?

"It's okay, I guess." Sabrina said.

Sabrina! She always liked normal food. Puck looked sad.

Daphne glared at the food. "I wanted Granny's food."

Oh that's it!

"Do you have any idea?" I said, my voice shaking with anger.

Daphne just turned and glared at me. "And do I care?"

Little snob! She's acting like this because I went to see the movie.

"I woke up and 5:30 in the freaking morning!" I said, my voice rising. They looked surprise. I just realized, I never yelled, or even spoken like this. Still anger filled me.

"I bought this, brought it back, made it, I had people give me weird looks, got caught, and YET YOU RESUME TO ACT LIKE A BRAT? AND SABRINA!" I screamed,

"I MADE NORMAL FOOD TRYING TO GIVE YOU A FREAKING BREAK. HEACK I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE IT! And Puck," I turned on him, "I THOUGHT MORE OF YOU!" Tears ran down my face.

"Red?" Granny asked.

"NO! Make your food for them, let them be stupid, bratty snobs, that never care what others think!"

And with that I grabbed the keys off the counter and walked out.

"You can't drive!" Daphne yelled.

"Oh yeah?" I yelled, "Watch me!"

And with that I ran outside, kicked the car, and got in. I turned the keys, and to my surprise, no sound. I pulled out and drove. Farther and farther. The anger in me got worse.

I was mad at Daphne, Sabrina, Puck, even Granny for not telling them to shut up!

But the person I was mad at the most is… Me.

**Yep, that's how Red's story goes. Daphne pissed, Sabrina mad, Puck... Puck...**

**-SLChick**


	4. Drive

**Readers: It's UP! Yes! **

**Chapter 4- Drive**

As I drove further and further, I started feeling…

Stupid.

"Great, I had a great… Well semi-great life." I told myself. "I had Granny, Jake, Elvis. Daphne may be a pill but really, it's her bubbly nature. But at the table… Total Sabrina."

I pulled into the mall. No one was really here. I looked down at myself.

Crap.

I look like crap.

I opened the glove department and shuffled around.

Forgetful Dust, back-up fairy wand…

Aha!

Hairbrush. I yanked the brush through my hair till it was smooth.

I pulled off the 2 red hair ties I always keep around my wrist and pulled my hair into 2 loose pigtails.

I looked down at my clothes, they aren't that bad, I mean I could be in worse. I pulled the keys out of the car and stuck them in my pocket, right where my wallet was

. Yep, I'm going to do me some shopping!

I walked into JCPennies, and walked straight to the clothes. I grabbed a black top with a red ribbon around the middle, I also pulled of some dark blue skinny jeans. I walked to the changing area and tried them on. Than I paid for them.

The lady at the check-out kept giving my the weirdest looks like, _Where the heck was this girl and where did she get the cash. And are thoses... Pj pants? WTF!_

I took the bag and walked out. I pretty much had to contain myself from running to the nearest restroom. I got into a stall and changed into the clothes, I stuffed the others in the bag and walked out.

I felt and looked better, I had cash to burn and I was in the mall.

Hmmmm... What am I going to do? DUH Shop!

I walked to the nearest Claries and I bought a red headband, I put it on and contiued.

**LATER**

As the day continued, I went to American Eagle, Payless, Macey's, Areopostal, and a few other stores. I took a break at the food court, the mall was getting full and I wasn't planning going to that tense home anytime soon.

As I sat down at a empty table, a water bottle in hand and bags. I sat down and scanned the room.

Idiot, annoying kid, fairy, more idiots, cute boy, old lady... Cute boy!

I looked at my bottle, but through the corner of my eye I saw him staring, he was with a big group, a couple of girls, (I'm guessing cheerleaders, or the Populars) and a couple of boys.

One thing for sure- He's NORMAL!

No fairy, Everafter and probably Forgetful Dust has barely touched him.

No dragons, talking animals, and doesn't know a thing.

Perfect!

As I contiued to look he made a move, he started walking towards me.

Do you believe in 'Love At First Sight'? I DO!

He had earthy brown hair, deep hazel eyes and I smile that dazled.

"Hey,"He said as he approached.

Should I act shy. Should I let my normal show?

The timid me?

HECK NO!

"Hey," I said, suprising myself. I sounded calm and cool.

"So, what brings you to the plain, boring town of Ferry Port?" He asked.

"Nothing really. But you do got the "Boring and Plain' part down."

"Yeah, hate this place. Oh by the way, my name is Nick. Yours?"

"Red."

"Like the color?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, and like that little kid story. YOu know, 'Little Red Riding Hood." What the heck and I doing! I just pretty much told this random stranger who I am!

"Cool, I always liked that one, except for the end." Now that intested me.

"Why? I mean the girl lives, the wolf dies. What's not to like?" I asked.

"Well, like the girl gets screwed. I mean like the others, 'And she marriged a prince. Happily Ever After' Blah blah blah. It just seems she got a stupid ending. Yeah sure the grandma lives and the wolf dies, but really?"

That is exactly how I feel!

"Red!"

"Nick!"

2 female voices yelled. We both let out a groan under our breath. One of the girls he was with was waving him over. And mine was...

Sabrina.

Nick pulleout a peice of paper and a pen. He scribbled down a number and handed it to me.

"Sorry about that. Got to go. But I hope to see you sometime." He winked at my a walked off.

"Who's the cutie?" Sabrina asked, getting to my table. And she was talking to me as if nothing wver happened.

"None of your buisness _Grimm_." I growled the word 'Grimm' pissed. Something was happening to me. This was not my usual behavior. Sabrina looked totally shocked.

"When have you become a Grimm hater? We took you in." Sabrina said, giving me a death glare that would have scared me before. I would have looked at the ground, silent.

Not today.

I looked stright into her eyes, glaring myself. "Since this morning. I gave time and money to you people this moring. Tried to do someting nice, and well..." Words wouldn't come to me.

"And what? Has Red finally acting like a big girl?" Sabrina sneered.

"No, she is pissed. And..." I stood up and grabbed my bags and water. "And you really don't want to see me when I pissed, Grimm." I said. It sounded haunting.

And with that I walked past. I walked out of the mall and to the rust bucket. I unlocked the door and threw the bags into the back seat. Never again.

Never again will I trust those Grimms as long as I live.

**Yep and that's how the story goes. COMMENT!**


	5. Three days later

**It's up! It took my forever but it's up!**

**Chapter 5- 3 days later…**

I ditched the last day of school, which was Monday.

Monday night I drove back to the Grimm's house, Granny had called and apologized and well I was ready to come back.

I had spent 3 days living in this pile of junk.

Not happening again.

I pulled into the drove way, grabbed my shopping bags and walked in. It was the middle of dinner and they were eating.

Or well, Sabrina picking, and Daphne and Puck shoveling the food in their mouths as if they hadn't eaten in days.

I had called Nick once, voicemail. Which was yesterday, which meant he might have forgotten me and I am screwed.

I sighed as I threw the bags on my bed in my room and ran back downstair, I had already eaten, and glad I did.

Some weird meat that was a sickish purple with yellow, bubbly sauce, it smelled like apples and peaches. I sat myself on the counter.

"Glad you came back, dear." Granny said, sweetly.

She never called me 'Sweetheart' anymore, which was cool with me.

"H-Hey Granny." I smiled.

"Red." Puck said, actually stopping his shoveling.

"Are you hungry?" Granny asked.

"N-nah, um, I'm just going to h-head upstairs." I jumped down and ran up the stairs, sick with myself.

I had started.

Stumbling.

I sat down on my bed just as my cell started buzzing. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, ignoring the caller ID I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Red." A voice said.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming in glee.

"Hey Nick" I smiled just saying his name.

"Sorry about missing your call, my phone been dead. Anyway, what up?"

"Nothing much." I answered.

"Cool… Hey, sorry I know it isn't any of my business but who was that girl you were talking to?"

He meant Sabrina. Was he interested in her? She is pretty. Oh no!

"She's… My… Cousin." That works. I mean, we definitely are NOT sisters.

"Oh, you 2 look close."

Yeah as close as California and New York. I forced myself not to roll my eyes.

"Well we aren't really that close. But, um…"

Who called him?

"Who was that girl you were… Well talking-" I started.

"Oh, that's Ashley, she's the girlfriend of my friend, Andrew." Nick said.

"Oh" I smiled, this is perfect.

"So, Red I was wondering if you wanted to grab a movie."

"Sure what movie?"

"Harry Potter 7, but I bet you've already seen it."

Why yes I have.

"Yeah, but I would love to see it again. I went with some friends and missed the whole thing." I said quickly.

True, I barely saw any of the movie except for the scary-ish parts.

"Cool, Friday night work for you?"

"Friday? Yeah, 7?"

"Yeah."

"Kay sounds…" Perfect. "Great."

"OK well see you around Red."

"Bye Nick."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and bit my tongue to keep from squealing. But I didn't have to bite hard.

Daphne, Puck and Sabrina were standing in the doorway, smiling evilly.

"So who is Nick?" Daphne asked.

"N-N-no one." I stumbled. I bit my tongue for a hard second, I WILL stop this stumbling.

"You know the guy you're going out with on Friday at 7" Puck said.

I looked at the ground.

"Red has finally talked to someone besides herself and us." Daphne smiled.

I looked up, I stood up, and anger making me shake. Why can't I live in peace, why can't they leave me alone?

"Oh are you going to cry?" Sabrina asked, the group laughed.

"Oh baby Red going to cry again." Daphne sneered.

I walked up and slugged her hard in the face.

"YOU LITTLE-"

Daphne swung, I ducted with lighting speed and swung my leg and hit hers. She fell to the floor, hard.

The room was silent and I realized what I did.

Now I could help Daphne up and apologize. That's what half of me is saying the other half I saying, Finish her.

She swung her leg, which seemed slow and weak. I jumped it and dove at her. Punching and screaming things.

Sabrina and Puck yanked me off and I glared at Daphne, who was curled on the floor.

Sabrina looked like she was going to loose her head.

"What has gotten into you?" She demanded.

I glared and said nothing. She pushed Puck and he let go, she pinned me against the wall, and got closer to my face till we were an inch from our noses touching.

"Answer the question." Sabrina growled.

"I don't know ok?" I said, I mean I really didn't. One minute I'm fine and dandy the next I'm pissed and a Grimm hater.

"Well, you should know."

"Well, I don't. So set me down Grimm."

She snapped. She held me against the wall with one arm and pulled back with the other.

As if time freezes, as she swung forward, me legs came up and wham. My feet kicked her in the gut and the arm pulled away. I looked down and the glaring Grimm Sisters. "

Red, you are…"

"NO fighting!" Canis growled at the doorway. I might just kiss him.

Sabrina glared at him than turned her gaze on me. She got up and looked me dead in the eye. "Do that again and I swear."

Mr. Canis cleared his throat and Sabrina straightened up. "You better sleep with one eye open."

Than she, Puck and Daphne left. stared at me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"What is going on child?" He asked.

I looked down. "If I knew, I'd tell you."

Than I heard footsteps walk away. I slammed the door, locker it and slid the floor, holding my knees, staring at the plain blank wall.

Why can't I be normal? Why? Oh yeah, I'm now a Grimm and well… We're cursed.

**Okay, yep this tale is getting twisted and turned. What do YOU think is up with Red? How about what you think of this story? Comment please! =)**


	6. Screw This

**I am so sorry, it took me forever, but I have inspiration! And the story will come up more often k? Comment please!**

**Chapter 6- Screw this!**

The night went by with Sabrina banging on the door, trying to break it down. I sat there, on my bed, staring at the floor.

Options: run or die. I'm running.

Around midnight I pulled out a small knapsack. Stuffed clothes, my wallet, phone charger, and I small picture from my crazy days. I also threw in Daphne's Fairy Wand for good measure, who knows? I might not find a place to crash or get arrested, or run into the bad crowd of Everafters. I pulled on my running shoes, and pulled on my black hoodie.

I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note, not for Puck and the stupid, Grimm sisters, but for Granny and Canis, they deserve to know.

_Dear Granny and Canis, _

_I know this is soon and you'll be saying 'She's just 14!' Actually I'm a lot older, and I'm fine, but I can't live here if more than half the house hates me! (Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne.) Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just go on and pretend I am still in the hospital, being so-called crazy. Who knows I might just end up back in there._

_Puck, Sabrina and Puck-_

_ Screw you and leave me alone. I tried to do something nice than you all freak, why can't you realize the world revolves around you? For all I care, you can drop dead, DEAD. And I hope I never have to see any of you again for as long as my Everafter life lets me live._

_~Red_

I nodded at the note, set it on the bed and walked to the window.

"Well, let's get this over with." I mumbled to myself. I pulled it open as quietly as I could and jumped.

"Moron!" I whispered, as I crawled out of the bushes, landing on my legs and knees, which was stupid of me! I check the knapsack to make sure nothing was broken. Thankfully nothing was, and I walked, farther and farther into the dark, creepy woods.

Now I know what you're thinking, 'Why are you going into the woods?'

'At the witching hour?'

'Are you crazy?'

No, I had a good feeling about heading in here, and I'm going to follow my gut.

As time pasted I could just imagine what the Grimms would say. It was about 7, so they should be up. I sat down under a tree and thought.

**(A.N. Her vision of what will happen)**

_Sabrina hit against the door one more time, "Fall down you piece of crap." She mumbled. _

_"SABRINA!" Daphne yelled, running up the stairs with the key. _

_"Ha Red, you're in for it now!" Sabrina cackled, grabbing the key from Daphne._

_ She slid the key into the lock, turned it, and flung the door open. _

_"Where is she?" Daphne demanded. _

_"In the closet?" Sabrina asked, not so sure of herself. _

_"Hey the window is open!" Daphne called. Granny walked in and pick up the note, read it and gasped. "Oh dear." _

_"What?" Both Grimm sisters asked, turning towards their grandmother._

_ "She shouldn't have." _

_Daphne checked under her bed, her wand was missing. _

_"She took my wand!" Daphne bellowed, face going red. Sabrina grabbed the note and read it just as fast as Granny. _

_"Good riddance," She said, tossing the note over her shoulder, where Daphne stood waiting for the letter. "She just better not show her face, ungrateful, little freak. Glad she's gone."_

_ Daphne looked down at the paper, a little teary eyed, "She can't just go!" _

_"I thought you hated her?" Sabrina asked, shocked by her sister's sudden change of heart._

_ "Well, I can't believe we made her run away. We both know what's it like, Sabrina. You only run away if you really hate the place." _

_Sabrina pondered this comment for a moment. "Yeah, but the little brat had it coming."_

_ Than Sabrina left the room. _

Maybe Daphne wouldn't feel sorry for me? I don't know anymore.

I sighed and got up.

"Might as well keep going," I said to the nearby tree. I walked farther along, the trail getting familiar.

"Wait a second?" I said, looking forward. I was walking straight to Baba Yaga's hut.

WHY!

"Go," said a voice in my head. "You'll soon know why."

My thoughts were, I must be crazy. But my feet moved on their own, and walked towards the house.

I must be a loony, you just don't walk to Baba Yaga's house to say 'Hi' you have to have sacrifices for her stupid guardians that talk. And if that doesn't scare you, start looking at the human skulls!

"I can't keep going." I thought, "I'm going to run into a guardian and the thing is going to rip me to shreds."

Except, I met no guardian, soon the gate was in sight.

"Freaky." I said.

As I approached the gate, which was torn off its hinges.

"Well someone is in a bad mood." I thought and walked past the gate, being very careful not to bump it. From the story I read the gate talks too.

The front door was wide open too, and you could hear two men yelling at the raspy voice of Baba Yaga.

"Old witch, your trapped, the house won't obey you anymore, you're not it's true master." The first man said, I froze.

"Your right," The old witch cackled. "I can't be its master anymore."

Baba Yaga what do you think you are doing?

"Come on, just join." The other man said, stepping closer to the defense-less Baba Yaga. "Just join and you can live."

From what I could see, Baba Yaga smiled, evilly. "Now what would be the fun of that?"

"Run!" The voice told me, it was super familiar, where have I-

"RUN!" The voice barked.

I took off, heck, I don't want to be there when Baba Yaga whips those idiots butts than decide to have a whack at me.

A great gust of wind hit me in the back and I fell, the world went black, a bullet ripped through the air and Baba Yaga's evil cackle. "You think," She said, before she hit the ground, dead.

**I wonder? COMMENT PLEASE!**


	7. Feeling Like A Fool For Leaving

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry for the last chapter! Terrible on my part. It was really dreaful, not my best at all! Anyway this one should be better. Also, Sabrina does NOT beat little kids, but in Red's dream-vision she thinks that, but more, Sabrina was going to be yelling at Red for a long time, and you know what people say 'Words can hurt worse than violence.'**

**Chapter 7- Feeling Like A fool For Leaving.**

I woke up groggy and sore, "Where am I?" I mumbled, than it hit me.

Like the time I fell down the stairs at the Grimms house and fell onto a pile of books at the bottom of the steps? Yeah, only way worse. "Great, I'm homeless, hungry," I looked down at myself, "And in need of a hot shower."

I looked at the ground, screamed, jumped up. I was lying on a pile of skulls.

YUCK!

As I stood I felt as if someone poured hot water down my back, I tingled and felt jumpy. A twig snapped, and I pulled out the wand from my backpack, (which thank the heavens stayed with me!)

I held it out, my hands shaking and I turned slowly to the noise.

"Come out!" I yelled, but really, it came out as a squeak and 'C-C-C- come O-O-O-Out'

Yeah I'm sure the attacker is shaking with fear. There was a loud 'CRACK' and the house, which belonged to Baba Yaga, walked up to me. It sat down in front of me, and the door swung open.

"B-B-Baba Y-Yaga?" I asked, scared to death as I stepped on her porch.

"H-Hello?" I called, standing in the doorway.

No answer.

The house was just like how Baba Yaga left it, covered in crap and yet, Baba Yaga was nowhere in sight.

"I wish I was at the Grimm's place." I sighed, the house stood up so suddenly, I fell inside the, now running house. The door slammed shut, and that's when I screamed.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!"

There was a bright light and well, a fairy stood before me. She had light brown hair, green eyes and was in a black tee and a black skirt with an aqua belt.

"Little Red Riding Hood?" The fairy asked, her aqua wings glitzing.

"Uh, yeah." I said, staring at her.

"Well, Red, I'm you trainer."

"For what?" I asked.

"Seriously? You really haven't figured it out?" She put her small hands on her hips.

"Figured out what?" I demanded.

"Why do I always get the dumb ones?" The fairy asked herself, rolling her eyes.

"Who you calling dumb?"

The sassy fairy looked around as if looking for someone else. "I'm calling the chair dumb." The fairy said, sarcastically.

Man she was almost as bad as Sabrina.

"Hey, I can squash you in a second, so if I were you I'd shut my trap."

"You wish you were me!"

"Oh, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes, "I wish I was only two inches high, in that horrible outfit, and have that annoying voice of yours."

"Look who's talking. At least I have fashion sense and can get a boy. What? Are you jealous, 'cause I'm 10 times prettier that you'll ever be!"

"For your information, I have been on plenty of dates and who would be jealous of you? You are, as the few minutes I've met you, selfish, a jerk and need a few million lessons in manners, how do you except to get friends like that?" I demanded, apparently I hit a nerve and the fairy looked down, crying.

"you right!" She sobbed, "I have no friends, I'm a jerk and no wonder you don't want me as you witch tutor!"

"Witch what?" I asked.

She looked up at me, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, official you are a witch, and," the fairy stuck out her tiny hand, "I'm JoJo."

I put my finger to the fairy's hand, the house, moved slightly to the left, which made me almost fall.

Just then there was a poof of black smoke and a fairy in purple, a white, ripped tee shirt with a purple tank under that and brown eyes. She had purple wings and she turned to JoJo.

"You jacked my case!" The fairy screamed.

"I didn't jack crap." JoJo said, smiling slyly.

"Look!" The fairy thrust a paper in JoJo's hands, "It says, Dazz, me, is supposed to have Little Red Riding Hood!"

"Well, look here, Sparkles." JoJo said, thrusting Dazz's paper back into her hands and pulling out another one.

"It says right there, I get to have Riding Hood too, so we share!"

"SHARE!" Dazz shrieked.

"Sparkles think I'm happy about having you as a partner?" JoJo demanded.

"What are you two squeaking about?" I demanded.

"About who is going to teach you!" JoJo said.

"Teach me what?" I asked, lost.

"Witch craft, Silly!" Dazz said, smiling sweetly.

"See, Hoodie?" JoJo said.

"Um, it's Red." I corrected.

"Well, I think I'm going to try something different." JoJo said, thinking.

When is this stupid house going to get to the Grimms?

"But I'm not a witch!" I practically, shouted.

"Uh, you are, Little Red." JoJo pointed out.

"I'm bigger than you are." I said, under my breath.

"What?" JoJo demanded.

"Well, Red, let's see." Dazz said, giving JoJo a look like, _ACT YOUR OWN AGE! _

"Okay, what are your tests?" I asked, thinking this is going to be funny when they find out they're wrong.

"Okay, I want you to picture you dream house, the chicken house should change into it." Dazz explained.

"Wow, you are such a help, Sparkles. Why don't you tell Little Hood, 'Oh and close your eyes'!"

"Oh put a trap on the sarcasm!" Dazz snapped.

"Oh yeah?" JoJo said, rasing her fist in the air!

I closed my eyes and thought, the perfect house…

**Hope this is better, please COMMENT!**


	8. My story is officially screwed

**Sorry, writer's block on all my sisters grimm stories! :(**

**Chapter 8- My story is officially screwed.**

When I opened my eyes, the house was exactly like I imagined cool colors with stylish furniture. Dazz and JoJo stopped arguing and looked around.

"Like it, at least it isn't tacky like someone." Dazz said, turning towards JoJo.

"Oh, that's it!" JoJo flew over to her, Dazz screamed a high pitch scream, and the two flew in a circle. "Get over here so I can rip your wings right off your snobby little back!"

I sighed and walked to a different room. The next one was a perfect, nice shiny black appliances, white counter tops, bar stools. I smiled, coming back in here. There were steps, walking up them I saw that there was 3 doors. One was a bathroom, another was a glorious library slash magical storage.

I opened the last one to find the perfect bedroom. A red room with a black strip going all the way around in the center. The bed was a black bed spread and a red strip through it, a glossy, modern desk, a flat screen, killer sound system, bean bags, and a full stocked closet.

"You know what?" I said to myself. "Being a witch might not be so bad."

I changed into a short black dress with a red belt, fishnet tights, and black boots. My brown hair was curling at the ends and blowing back softly as if there was a breeze. I smiled and looked at my bed, a package lay there.

"Okay…" I walked over and opened the package. Inside was a red wand with swirls making their way up. They curled at the tip, I slid the wand into my boot and smiled as the house sat with a bounce on the ground. Well, here we were, Grimms.

"Took long enough." I mumbled and I felt a bad vibe from the house. "Sorry!" The vibe disappeared.

Creepy.

I walked to the front door to meet my fairies.

"Well," Dazz said, sitting on my right shoulder, "We're done fighting."

"Say that for yourself Sparkles, we're just getting started." JoJo said, sitting on my left. Before they could fight, I opened the door to the gaping Grimms.

I smiled to myself and walked off the porch with new grace.

Jake, Briar, The whole Grimm usual, and even Snow and Charming.

"Why hello." I said, coolly, maybe if Sabrina wasn't mad she would be impressed, but all everyone was doing was gaping to the house, the fairies, and of course, me.

"Surprised much?" I asked, Daphne ran up to me and pulled me into a hug, causing JoJo and Dazz to jump in the air, angry.

"I missed you so much!" Daphne said, letting go of me. "I shouldn't have been mad, not your fault, forgive me?"

I thought for a moment, than hugged Daphne back, "Course!"

"Fairies, I command you to tell me what you are doing with Red." Puck barked, JoJo and Dazz floated in the air, looking bored. "I am your king."

"Not of us." JoJo said, yawning.

Puck rose off the ground, pulled out his flute and blew a note. The fairies burst into laughter.

"Funny, really funny." JoJo said, howling with laughter. Dazz wiped a tear from her eye. Puck looked confused, he landed back on the ground, wings coming back in. "Why won't you?"

"We're part elf stupid!" JoJo said, rolling her eyes. "Meaning we don't have to listen to you, only to the Elf queen and sometimes our witch charges."

"Witch charges?" Everyone practically yelled.

"Yeah, did I fail to mention, I'm a witch?" I asked, they all stared at me. Dazz flew over Daphne and looked shocked.

"Weird," A clip board appeared in her hands, "JoJo see this?" JoJo flew over and looked at it.

"YEAH!" She pumped a fist in the air, "Hey who is Daphne Grimm?"

Daphne looked at the fairy, "Me?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Who's Sabrina Grimm?" Dazz asked, looking happy.

"Me, what are you two so happy about?" Sabrina demanded, stepping on the porch.

"Dang it, Princess is coming to?"

"What are you going off on JoJo?" I demanded, looking up at the fairy.

"3," Dazz said, practically jumping with excitement.

"2," JoJo said, smiling.

"1!" They both yelled.

Two fairies suddenly appeared, one was in black skinny jeans, a low cut black tank and a fishnet long sleeve under that. Her skin was ghostly pale, and she had dark make-up. Gothic Vamp much?

She sat on Daphne's shoulder, "Hey Daph, I'm your witch leader, Darie." Daphne looked shocked at her fairy, Sabrina stared at the one in front of her and I fought the urge to laugh.

The fairy in front of Sabrina had long black hair, was in a pink mini skirt, a white and pinked striped polo and had her black hair in pigtails. "Name is Dottie."

"More like Princess." JoJo said, and Dazz slapped her. "Don't be mean, they're part of our witches coven now."

Just than the house tipped over and we all stumbled in. And the house took off.

"What's going on?" Sabrina demanded, looking around, "And what happened?"

"Well, the house belongs to me." I said, trying to not get on her bad side.

"Oh, so I'm just going to believe that you inherited the house? Please, you probably murdered the old hag."

"Whoa, you can't talk to her like that!" JoJo flew over to Sabrina, hands on her hips. "Don't think I can't slap you."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. JoJo took a deep breath and said, "Before I beat Blondie, you should know, you all have Baba Yaga in you." Daphne screamed, Sabrina looked grossed out, and me, I figured.

"Blondie ended up with her mind and memory, and lots of Baba Yaga's anger. Daph, ended up with her personality and most of her emotions, you're in for a heck of a ride." JoJo said, and then she turned to me, "Hoodie here, got most of the magic and also a could chunk of Yaga's fire."

JoJo smiled to herself, and well how the heck did a crazy fairytale character have the wicked Baba Yaga in her?

My story always seems to get bad to worse, and I think I hit rock bottom.

**Comment Please, also I need all the help I can get! PLEASE HELP! COMMENT!**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**HELP IS NEEDED! I'm at a block for my Sisters Grimm Stories! ****If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**


	10. NOTICE

**ATTENTION!**

**ANYONE WHO READS ANYTHING BY ME: LISTEN UP!**

Okay, so, yeah, disappearing isn't the greatest thing to do... And I'm sorry. But, I plan on making a full returning February 6th 2012! (Can't do it sooner because of school)

So, to start off that fabulous Monday, I'll be posting 1-2 chapters in each of the following. Then, it will be 1-2 stories a weekdays and 3-4 on weekends (Hey, I still got school, if I could ditch it- You know I would:))

Here is the list of the following books being updated on 2-6-12! (Get it? 2x6=12! :D Ahh I'm such a NERD!)

For **_39 Clues_**detectives:

*Amy Change (Two chaps!)

For _**Maximum Rid**_e Fans:

*Snatched (Ahhaha! One chapter)

And *Runaways (Two chapters!)

For _**Sister Grimm**_ Readers:

*Notes and Lies (This book I have neglected for... Just about ever._. )

*Hogwarts Has Gone Grimm (Two chaps!)

*The Book (I almost forgot about this one!)

And *A Redish Life (She's totally one of my faves in the whole series!)

For _**Vampire Academy**_ Viewers:

The one and only *Stigoi Rose (Neglected as well... So two chapters for you!)

For_** HoA.**_.. Dang, I wasted all my snazzy other words on the others... *Light bulb* HA!**  
**For _**HoA **_Sleuths! (*Fist pump*)

*Happily Ever or Never (2 chapters of this and there will also be a weekly update afterwords. I know how you guys want more- Yet again, I gotta stop disappearing!)

*Music Plus Stories Equals HAPPY YOU (Maybe a bit Parome but definitively Fabina!)

*And the Madness Continues (Yep, that's totally going to be up. Not sure how many chapters though... Hmmm)

*Twist and Turns (Its soo close to being done! Agh! I love you guys!)

And *Beauty Pageant (This one it totally based on Fluff!)

So, that's it. (I hope I said them all... Message me if I missed one...) Also, you can follow me on Twitter at: foreverSLChick Hope to hear from ya all really soon

**Also, Comment on how you feel about this ;) Love ya all and can't wait for to make my return:D-SLChick**


End file.
